


Sick Day

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Gabriel shows up and finds you're not feeling well.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @Becaamm on tumblr who happened to be feeling under the weather.

Your phone buzzed for the hundredth time today and you groaned.  Hazy eyes sought out the faint glow that emanated from across your room.  The Winchesters skittered along the edge of your mind, but the reason remained elusive.  No doubt it was them calling and as much as you wanted to see what they needed, your phone might as well have been in South Africa because there was no way you were making it out of bed, let alone all the way to the dresser.

 

You had known the moment you woke up to the heaviness in your head that you were getting sick.  You tried to get some things done, but an ache began to spread, making the simplest movements unpleasant.  Your throat felt on fire, making it hard to eat or drink.  There wasn’t much you could do but crawl back into bed, exhausted and miserable, and hope whatever you’d caught went away soon.    

 

You didn’t get sick often, but when you did, boy did you get hit hard and today was no exception.  

 

“Cupcake?” A familiar voice caught you off guard.  Normally the arrival of your boyfriend sent butterflies fluttering in a flurry of excitement.  Today, you barely had it in you to even roll in his direction.

 

“Hey, Gabe,” you murmured, voice thick with discomfort.   

 

“What’s wrong?” Concern edged into his tone and the bed gave a dip as he immediately appeared at your side.  

 

“Sick,” you grumbled.  He placed a hand against your forehead, his grace slipping beneath your skin as he did his own assessment.  He frowned and for a moment you were worried it was more than just a run of the mill illness.  He placed his fingers beneath your chin, gently directing your attention up at him.    

 

“Why didn’t you call for me?” He asked and gold held a serious quality to which you weren’t accustomed.

 

“Didn’t want to bother you,” you mumbled, pulling his hand away from your face and grasping it in your own.  You weren’t sure where he went when he wasn’t around but you figured he had more important things than to be your nursemaid.  

 

“For someone so clever, you really can be daft,” he remarked, tone pushing the fringe of chastising.  Your indignation gave a weak flare before sinking back beneath the surface.  Maybe later you could be angry at him for insulting your intelligence.  Right now, you hurt too much to care.

 

You made a noncommittal noise, simply acknowledging he’d spoken and his brows crept up.  

 

“Wow.  You’re really not feeling well are you,” he marveled.    

 

Well wasn’t he captain of the good ship  _ Obvious _ .  

 

“I heard that,” he chuckled.  “You have got to be the only person in existence who wouldn’t take advantage of having an archangel at their beck and call.”  His fingers came up, brushing a few stray strands of hair from your face.  His touch released slow, steady bursts of cool energy that began to seep through your veins, taking away the pain in your muscles but the fatigue and general feeling of ick lingered in its wake.  

 

“Hold tight a minute,” he told you, suddenly disappearing.  You blinked, staring at the empty spot where he had just sat.  You had no idea where he went but, feeling only marginally better, you decided it wasn’t your day to keep track of him.  You let your head fall back against your pillow, eyes closing as you waited for him to return.  

 

He was gone long enough for you to almost fall back asleep, though it was probably only a handful of minutes.  This time he appeared beneath the blankets with you, his warmth radiating through your pajamas as his hand slipped around you, drawing you against him.  

 

“Where’d you go,” you murmured, tucking yourself beneath his chin.  His hand drifted up your back, tracing idle patterns through your shirt and you began to melt against him.    

 

“To tell Dumb and Dumber you were taking a sick day.  They called when you never showed in Raleigh this morning and you weren’t answering your phone,” he informed you.  “Word of advice?  Next time save us all a heart check and just page me.”

 

Oh.  That’s what you were supposed to do.  Oops.

 

“Yeah,  _ oops _ ,” sarcasm laced his tone as his fingers came to a sudden stop.  “Your blood sugar’s low, you know.  When’s the last time you ate?”

 

That was a good question. 

 

“Really?” He demanded. “Thought we talked about this.”

 

You looked up to find him less than impressed.  

 

“Want a ladder so you can get off my back?” You asked, a smile playing at your lips.  It was endearing how ruffled his feathers got when you forgot to take care of yourself.  Who would have thought an infinite being would care whether or not you skipped lunch?  

 

“Well, this one does,” he said, continuing to catch your thoughts.  “Now up.  You’re never going to feel better if you don’t get something into you.”  

 

You rolled your eyes but knew better than to argue.  The moment you sat up he snapped and a mountain of pillows appeared behind you.  He watched you settle back against them, waiting for you to get comfortable before conjuring a steaming mug.  

 

“You work on this.  I’m going to find us something to watch,” he told you, passing off the cup to you before conjuring the remote.  He turned the TV on, navigating his way through the menu until he found the Netflix app.  You watched him begin to flip through the movies as you took a sip.   The familiar flavor of broth danced over your tongue and you gave an appreciative hum.  The moment you swallowed, however, you winced.  

 

“Keep going, sugar plum,” he encouraged, arm draping across your shoulders.  “You’ll thank me for it later.”

 

You knew he was right so you continued.  By the time he’d finally found something, you had finished.   The heat from the soup had made your throat feel a little better, but relief was still a little out of your reach.  You set the mug on the stand next to you bed, turning and snuggling closer to him.  

 

“Know what the upside to this is?” He asked as the opening credits to something dramatic sounding began.  

 

You not only had a fabulous reason to lounge around in bed with your boyfriend but being sick put you off duty for anything short of an imminent apocalypse?

 

He snapped and a bowl of ice cream appeared.  “I was thinking it was a good excuse to eat ice cream, but that too, sweetheart,” he told you, dropping a kiss against your hair.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
